


I can feel you

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdzie trafia się po śmierci? Co się z nami dzieje? Czy duchy chodzą wśród nas? Czy umarli potrafią kochać?</p><p>  <i>Nazywałem się Zayn Javadd Malik. Miałem dokładnie dwadzieścia lat, kiedy zostałem zamordowany 12 stycznia 2013 roku. […] tak samo jak John Lennon, zostałem zastrzelony. Zabawne, prawda?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane _Nostalgią Anioła_ Alice Sebold, ale tylko inspirowane; różni się w wielu rzeczach.
> 
>  
> 
> zayn tak naprawdę dalej żyje, gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwości, to tylko fikcja literacka ( _moja_ , żeby nie było, że ukradłam).

            Nazywałem się Zayn Javadd Malik; nie wiem, czy mogę powiedzieć, że teraz tak się nazywam… Czy w ogóle się jakoś nazywam. Miałem dokładnie dwadzieścia lat, kiedy zostałem zamordowany 12 stycznia 2013 roku. Moim mordercą był człowiek chory psychicznie i, co zabawne, zabił mnie z tego samego powodu, co został zabity John Lennon; tak samo jak John Lennon zostałem zastrzelony. Zabawne, prawda?

 

            Kiedy trafiłem do mojego nieba – a przynajmniej tak można nazwać to miejsce – zastanawiałem się, czy spotkam tu Lennona. Niestety, nie ma go tutaj. Może dlatego, że moje niebo wygląda jak Bradford? Są tutaj też ludzie z Bradford. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem jak to działa. Czy trafia się do miejsca, w którym się kiedyś żyło, czy do miejsca, z którym było się związanym emocjonalnie? Nie mam pojęcia. Ale spotkałem tutaj wielu różnych ludzi… Naprawdę różnych.

            Między innymi był to pewien staruszek – jedyny, który tak właściwie zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Tak swoją drogą, jak można przejść obojętnie obok płaczącego chłopaka, siedzącego na parkowej ławce? Cóż, jak widać umarli za bardzo nie lubią sobie pomagać. Pat był jedynym, który to zrobił. Kiedy ja siedziałem z podciągniętymi nogami, twarzą wtuloną w kolana, on zajął drugi koniec ławki.

            - Też płakałem, kiedy umarłem – powiedział po chwili, a ja podniosłem na niego wzrok. – Płakałem, bo bałem się, że moja rodzina sobie nie poradzi beze mnie.  - Po tych słowach ucichł i siedzieliśmy po prostu razem.

            Wkrótce staliśmy się z Patem przyjaciółmi. Opowiedziałem mu kim byłem, co miałem w planach, czy kogo zostawiłem. On cierpliwie słuchał, sam również opowiedział mi o swoim życiu.

            To Pat pokazał mi, że można wrócić do świata żywych – nie chodzi o to, że znów ożyć, ale by ich obserwować by z nimi przebywać. Ostrzegł mnie, bym tylko nie przebywał tam za długo, bo mogę się uzależnić, a to bardzo źle wpływa na umarłych. Kiedy zbyt przywiązujemy się do żywych, nie możemy już normalnie egzystować w naszym niebie. Zamykamy się w sobie. Wpadamy w depresję… Depresję, która może trwać wiecznie.

            Dopiero dwunastego lutego – dokładnie miesiąc po mojej śmierci – zdecydowałem się na krok „w dół”. Wiedziałem, że będę musiał nadrabiać dużo zaległości, jeśli chodzi o postępowanie w sprawie morderstwa i tak dalej… Przecież mieliśmy zacząć trasę koncertową, prawda? Czy została odwołana? A może chłopcy poradzą sobie beze mnie? Kłębiło się we mnie tyle uczuć, że nie wiedziałem, jak zareaguję na widok tych znajomych twarzy. Mimo to, chciałem spróbować.

***

            Stoję w progu dużego pomieszczenia. Mieści się w nim kilka biurek, na ścianach wiszą plakaty, na półkach stoją nagrody czy gadżety. Biurka są zawalone papierami, a przy jednym z nich siedzi kilkoro ludzi.  Moje serce – martwe serce? – zaczyna bić szybciej, kiedy podchodzę bliżej.

            Loki Harry’ego straciły ‘to coś’ – nie umiem tego nazwać, ale jakby… oklapły? Tak, chyba to będzie dobre słowo. Mimo to jego twarz nie zdradza żadnych emocji. Jakby był wyprany z wszelkich uczuć.

            Obok niego siedzi Louis, trzymając jego wielką dłoń w swoich obu. Jego spojrzenie jest matowe, wbite w podłogę.

            Po prawej od nich siedzi Liam. Można by pomyśleć, że jest wyluzowany, ale to tylko pozory: jeśli mu się lepiej przyjrzeć widać, jaki ból kryje się w jego duszy. Ciągle pociera swój tatuaż ze strzałkami.

            Na końcu mamy Nialla. Wygląda jak milion nieszczęść, z tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami i niemal dziecięcą twarzyczką. Mam ochotę po prostu wziąć go w ramiona i powiedzieć że nic się nie stało, że jestem przy nim… Ale wiem, że nie mogę. Mimo to podnosi głowę, kiedy podchodzę bliżej. Czy jest możliwe… Nie. Pat mówił mi, że niektórzy ludzie widzą duchy, niektórzy potrafią też wyczuć ich obecność. Czyżby blondynek to potrafił? Nie chcę się łudzić.

            Jakieś półtorej sekundy później do pomieszczenia wpada nasz menager. A może powinienem powiedzieć „ich menager”? Nie wiem, dalej nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić.

            - Tak, chłopcy? – pyta mężczyzna. – Co to za ważna sprawa? – Siada za biurkiem.

            - Podjęliśmy decyzję – mówi Harry. – Nie odwołujemy trasy. Zrobimy to. Ale wiesz dlaczego? Nie dla ciebie czy twoich zasranych pieniędzy. Dla fanów. I dla niego.

            Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami. – Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Boicie się zaryzykować Styles. I tak wszystko sprowadza się do pieniędzy.

            - Może dla ciebie – warczy Hazza i gwałtownie wstaje, aż krzesło się przewraca. Louis, który puścił w tym momencie jego rękę, również wstaje i łapie ją ponownie, po czym razem wychodzą.

            - Dziękuję za zrozumienie – mówi ironicznie Liam, po czym również wychodzi. Na sam koniec Niall, bez żadnego słowa zwleka się z krzesła i podąża za przyjaciółmi.

            Patrzę na menagera. Nie wygląda, jakby się czymkolwiek przejmował… Cholera, jeden z cudownej piątki One Direction zmarł miesiąc temu, a on myśli tylko o pieniądzach!

            Nienawidziłem go, jak zresztą wszyscy. Nienawidziłem całego Modestu, bo nie pozwalali nam na nic. Tłamsili miłość Lou i Harry’ego, chcieli ją zakopać głęboko, byleby nie stracić _pieniędzy_. Ustawili związki z Eleanor czy Taylor, żeby zbierać _pieniądze_. Pozwalali nam chodzić tylko do wybranych klubów czy restauracji, bo mieli z nimi umowy żeby mieć z tego _pieniądze_.

            Chcę go uderzyć, chcę go z całej siły uderzyć, ale nie mogę. I bardzo żałuję.

***

            Włóczę się po Londynie, zastanawiając się, gdzie teraz może być Perrie. Czy koncertuje? Czy może się nie pozbierała? Nie, odrzucam tę myśl. Perrie jest silna. Poradzi sobie… Prawda?

            Na słupie z ogłoszeniami widzę plakat informujący o koncercie Little Mix, akurat dziś wieczorem, tutaj, w Londynie. Postanawiam, że tam pójdę, ale natenczas wracam do góry, żeby porozmawiać z Patem i podzielić się wrażeniami.

            - Cześć, Pat – mówię, spotykając go na naszej ławce, jak zwykłem o niej mówić.

            - Witaj, witaj. Jak tam twoja pierwsza podróż? – pyta ciekawie.

            - Chłopcy postanowili, że wyruszą w trasę beze mnie – odpowiadam, czując jednocześnie pewien rodzaj dumy, ale i rozżalenia. Chciałbym być z nimi… Tyle że moje ciało rozkłada się w dębowej trumnie głęboko pod ziemią.

            - To dobrze, prawda?

            - Oczywiście – przytakuję. – Wieczorem pójdę na koncert Little Mix.

            - Żeby zobaczyć dziewczynę? – domyśla się Pat. Kiwam głową widząc, że staruszek wpada w melancholię. Jego żona zmarła wiele lat przed nim, ale nie ma jej w naszym niebie. Dlatego Pat pozostał staruszkiem.

            Nasze niebo to taka kraina ze snów, w której można robić cokolwiek się chce, cokolwiek się zażyczy… Dlatego więc nie ma tu zbyt wielu starych ludzi. Wszyscy chcą być znów młodzi i piękni, i tacy właśnie się stają. Tylko nie Pat. Między innymi za to go podziwiałem.

***

            W końcu nie poszedłem na koncert. Bałem się, że zacznę szaleć z rozpaczy, czy coś. Czy kochałem Perrie? Tak. Ale gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem _martwy_ , moje uczucia się ochłodziły. Nadal darzyłem ją wielką sympatią, ale nie wiedziałem, czy kochanie jej ma sens.

            Siedzę więc na cmentarzu, przy moim grobie. Plecy mam oparte o chłodny kamień nagrobka, tyłek mi odmarza, a wiatr wydaje się przelatywać przeze mnie, nawet nie wprawiając w ruch kosmyków moich włosów. Dziwne… Ale już przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że prawa fizyki czy biologii w ogóle nie stosują się do umarłych.

            Słyszę kroki, które zatrzymują się przy moim grobie. Odwracam się i w ciemności widzę blond czuprynę Nialla.

            - Cześć – szepcze, a moje martwe serce zamiera. Czyżby mnie zobaczył? Nie, jego wzrok jest skierowany na nagrobek. Czuję wielkie rozczarowanie… Chciałbym, żeby mnie zobaczył. Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać, zapewnić go o tym, że będzie dobrze, że jestem przy nim. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem spośród tej czwórki idiotów i to o jego wrażliwe serduszko bałem się najbardziej.

            - Chłopcy nie wiedzą, że tu jestem – mówi dalej – ale musiałem przyjść. Harry nadal twierdzi, że gadanie do kawałka kamienia nic nie da, ale ty mnie przecież słyszysz. – W jego głosie pobrzmiewa taka pewność siebie, że nagle zaczynam żałować iż nie wróciłem na dół wcześniej. Musiał już od jakiegoś czasu tu przychodzić… - Więc… - Horan siada na ziemi, krzyżując nogi. – Zdecydowaliśmy się na wyjechanie w trasę. Bez ciebie to nie to samo, ale fanki też cierpią… Musimy to zrobić dla nich. Jedyne czego żałuję to to, że nie będę mógł cię odwiedzać. – Wzdycha. – Ale wezmę ze sobą tego misia, którego ci podarowałem na dziewiętnastkę.  Chłopcy nie wiedzą, że go mam. Będzie mi przypominał o tobie, wiesz?

            Łzy ciekną mi ciurkiem po policzkach. Allahu, którego jak się okazuje nie ma, tak bardzo chcę go przytulić, że to jest niemożliwe. Podchodzę do niego i siadam obok, po czym kładę mu rękę na ramieniu. Nialler się wzdryga, ale pewnie sądzi że to powiew wiatru czy coś.

            - Zayney, dzisiaj w biurze Modest miałem wrażenie, że jesteś z nami. Czekałem tylko na ten moment, jak się odezwiesz w obronie fanek, w obronie Hazzy… Ale się nie odezwałeś, bo cię tam nie było.

            - Byłem tam! – wyrywa mi się, ale Niall tego nie słyszy. Siedzi jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu, po czym wstaje i uśmiecha się do nagrobka.

            - Do jutra, Zayn. Kocham cię – mówi, a jego głos brzmi tak miękko i ciepło, że znów zaczynam płakać. Też go kochałem, jak wszystkich chłopaków. Byli moimi braćmi.  Mimo to, w jego tonie pobrzmiewa inna nuta, której nie umiem zidentyfikować…

***

            Następnego dnia już nie mogę wytrzymać w moim Bradford, mimo to nie schodzę do świata żywych. Jest to wyczerpujące, szczególnie psychicznie. Oglądanie ludzi, którzy tyle jeszcze mogą osiągnąć, tyle przeżyć… Już wiedziałem, o czym mówił Pat.

            Wieczorem jednak coś się we mnie łamie i wracam na cmentarz. Znów siedzę pod moim grobem, ale tym razem czekam. Jestem cierpliwy, a kiedy Niall wreszcie przychodzi, uśmiech sam wkrada się na moją twarz.

            - Cześć, Zayn – mówi znów do nagrobka, a ja siadam obok niego i słucham. – Zaczęliśmy już ostre próby, bo trasa zaczyna się już za tydzień… Ale ty to oczywiście wiesz. – Niall śmieje się  nerwowo. – W każdym razie… Nie jest źle. Podzieliliśmy się twoimi solówkami z chłopakami. Zespół też daje radę. Tylko ciebie nam brakuje.

            Horan przerywa i siedzimy w ciszy.

            - Chciałbym, żeby się okazało, ze to wszystko głupi żart – szepcze tak cicho, że ledwo go słyszę. – Że tak naprawdę żyjesz. Masz się dobrze. – Kręci głową i znów zapada cisza. Po długim czasie Niall wstaje, by odejść. – Kocham cię. Do jutra.

            Zostawia mnie samego, siedzącego przy własnym grobie, z głową przepełnioną najróżniejszymi myślami. Chciałbym, żeby mi opowiadał więcej. Chciałbym, żeby mógł mnie zobaczyć. Chciałbym.

***

            Czternastego lutego, walentynki. Mimo wyrzutów sumienia zostawiam Pata w południe i zjawiam się w domu Nialla. Tak jak myślałem, jest tam. Siedzi przybity przed laptopem, przeglądając Twittera. Na jego rękach pojawia się gęsia skórka gdy wchodzę, ale nie zauważa mnie. Staję za nim i patrzę mu przez ramię. Miliony Directioners wyznają mu miłość, proszą o bycie swoją walentynką.

            Nagle dzwoni telefon Horana, który ten pospiesznie odbiera.

            - Już? Okej, dzięki – mówi. – No raczej, że się wkurzy. Jeśli chcecie, to go mogę pobić. Nie? No dobra… Okej, to oglądam. Pa. – Rozłącza się i wchodzi na twitterowy profil Harry’ego. Zaciekawiony jeszcze bardziej się pochylam nad jego ramieniem, a on zdenerwowany ogląda się do tyłu, patrząc jakby przeze mnie.

            „You got it right” głosi najnowszy tweet Hazzy, a obok znajduje się link do jakiegoś filmiku. Nialler włącza go. Na ekranie ukazują się dwie sylwetki moich braci, Stylesa i Tommo.

            - Cześć wszystkim! – mówi Harry, niby optymistycznie. – Po śmierci Zayna uświadomiliśmy sobie wszyscy, że trzeba _żyć, póki jesteśmy młodzi_ , czego nasz ukochany management nam zabraniał.

            - Chcemy tylko powiedzieć – pałeczkę przejmuje Lou – że tak jak większość z was myślała, ja i Harry jesteśmy razem. I to od dawna. - Starszy chłopak chwyta młodszego za rękę, a ten czule patrzy na niego z góry. – Z własnej woli nigdy byśmy się nie ukrywali. Teraz jednak musieliśmy powiedzieć „dość” Modestowi.

            - Mamy nadzieję, że to zaakceptujecie. Kochamy was!

            Filmik się skończył i z zaskoczeniem zauważam, że Niall ma zaszklone oczy. Patrzy nimi na stojące na biurku zdjęcie: nas dwóch jeszcze za czasów X Factora, i wybucha płaczem. Nie myśląc za bardzo przytulam go mocno, ale puszczam, kiedy czuję, że przechodzi przez niego dreszcz. Cholera, dlaczego tak się dzieje?!

            Siadam pod ścianą i z bólem w martwym sercu czekam, aż Nialler przestanie płakać. W końcu mu się to udaje. Publikuje tweeta z filmikiem chłopców, a potem wyłącza komputer i szybko wychodzi na dwór. Podążam za nim, ciesząc się, że mam dłuższe nogi i nie muszę go za bardzo gonić.

            Niall wchodzi do Starbucksa, a ja za nim. Zamawia mocną kawę i siada przy stoliku dla dwóch osób; ja zajmuję drugie miejsce. Z podpuchniętymi oczami pochyla się nad kubkiem. Kilka osób go rozpoznało, ale nie chcą podchodzić. I dobrze. Blondyn wygląda przez okno i patrzy na ludzi idących po chodniku. Nagle zrywa się, widząc radosną Perrie razem z jakąś koleżanką. Wybiega z lokalu, zostawiając niedopitą kawę na stoliku.

            Niemal uczepiony niego również wybiegam. Doganiamy Perrie, a on łapie ją za rękaw. Przyglądam się dziewczynie – _mojej_ dziewczynie. Wygląda tak samo jak zwykle, z dwoma wyjątkami: jeden, ma fioletowe włosy; dwa – jej nastrój jest zupełnie inny niż chłopaków. Tak jakby niczym się nie przejmowała… Dlatego Niall za nią pobiegł.

            - Jak śmiesz – mówi z wyrzutem. Perrie patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

            - Śmiem co? – pyta niewinnie.

            - Zachowywać się, jakby cię w ogóle nie obeszła jego śmierć.

            Koleżanka Perrie spuszcza wzrok i robi krok w tył, by nie przeszkadzać w konwersacji.

            - Oczywiście, że obeszła, Niall – mówi Pezz spokojnym głosem. – Ale trzeba iść dalej. Nie można się zatrzymywać.

            - Gdybyś go naprawdę kochała, nie mówiłabyś tak – wyrzuca jej.

            - Kochałam go!

            - Widać, że nie tak mocno jak ja – mówi i oddala się szybkim krokiem, a w mojej głowie wszystkie trybiki ustawiają się na swoim miejscu. To, że jako jedyny odwiedza mój grób. To, jak mówi „kocham cię”. To, jak się rozpłakał po filmiku Harry’ego u Louisa.

            Niall Horan był we mnie zakochany.

            W moim sercu rozlało się nagłe ciepło. Spojrzałem na Perrie, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami i razem z koleżanką poszły dalej. Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Jak mogłem być z _nią_?

            I jak, do cholery, mogłem się nie zorientować, że nasza przyjaźń była czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią?!

***

            - Pat, czy umarli mogą się zakochać? – pytam tego samego dnia. Mężczyzna patrzy na mnie przez chwilę, formułując w głowie odpowiedź.

            - Jak już zauważyłeś, umarli mogą praktycznie wszystko. Więc chyba… Chyba tak – mówi, kiwając powoli głową. – Chodzi o twoją dziewczynę?

            Kręcę głową przecząco, spuszczając wzrok.

            - Chodzi o mojego przyjaciela, Nialla.

            Pat unosi brwi w zdziwieniu, a moje policzki powlekają się czerwienią.

            - To… Ciekawy przypadek – udaje mu się w końcu powiedzieć.

            - Też tego nie rozumiem. Pat, on był we mnie zakochany już od dawna. A ja… Ja sobie to uświadomiłem dopiero dziś. – Mój ton staje się płaczliwy; za często płaczę po śmierci, jak zauważam. – Co mam zrobić? – pytam. Pat jednak przybiera smutną minę i rozkłada ręce.

            - Wybacz Zayn, ale nie wiem.

***

            Znów wracam na cmentarz. Znów czekam na Nialla. Nie mam pojęcia, co mam robić, ale czekam, by usłyszeć, jak mówi do mnie. Jak opowiada mi o swoim dniu. Chcę być blisko niego. Tak, chyba się w nim zakochałem… A raczej zorientowałem, że kocham go bardziej. I inaczej.

            - Cześć, Zayn – wita się jak zwykle i siada na ziemi.

            - Cześć, Niall – odpowiadam, choć ten mnie nie słyszy. – I co tam dzisiaj?

            - Nie uwierzysz, co się dzisiaj stało. Mamy walentynki i Larry wreszcie się ujawnił… Nawet nie wiesz, jak dumny z nich jestem. A ty?

            - Też – odpowiadam, choć chłopak nie czeka na odpowiedź od nagrobka i kontynuuje.

            - Spotkałem Perrie. Ta suka wydaje się zupełnie nieporuszona! Nie wiem jak tobie, ale mnie się wydaje, że ona cię nigdy nie kochała. Przykro mi to mówić, bo wiem, że ty darzyłeś ją uczuciem, ale taka jest prawda. A poza tym… - Niall wyciąga pomiętą kartkę z kieszeni kurtki. – Zrobiłem dla ciebie walentynkę, Zayn. Nawet nie wiem, czy to można nazwać walentynką, bo to po prostu wielki napis „Na zawsze twój” na papierze w kratkę, ale…

            - Jest idealna – mówię, a on nagle odwraca głowę i patrzy na mnie. Nie _przeze mnie_ , tylko _na mnie_. Jego oczy otwierają się szeroko, tak samo jak usta. Mruga kilka razy, a ja nieśmiało się uśmiecham.

            - Nie bój się – próbuję go uspokoić.

            - Z-Zayn – jąka jedynie. Kiwam głową. – Ale t-ty jesteś… jesteś martwy! – mówi, a ja znów kiwam głową. – Jak…

            - Nie wiem – przyznaję zgodnie z prawdą. – Sam jestem zdziwiony, że mnie widzisz.

            Pierwszy szok mija i chłopak zaczyna się uśmiechać. Przysuwa się bliżej mnie i patrzy, jakby sprawdzając, czy się nie zmieniłem za bardzo.

            - Słyszałeś to co mówiłem? – pyta. – Codziennie?

            - Dopiero trzeci dzień – odpowiadam.

            - A zwykle gdzie jesteś?

            - W… - chcę powiedzieć, ale coś mi mówi w głowie, że nie mogę. – Nie powinienem mówić. Wybacz. Ale dziś byłem z tobą, kiedy oglądałeś filmik Lou i Hazzy.

            - Widziałeś, jak płaczę – przyznaje zmieszany, a jego policzki uroczo się rumienią. Mój uśmiech się poszerza.

            - Widziałem też, jak rozmawiasz z Perrie.

            Przez chwilę Niall jest przerażony, ale potem jego niebieskie oczy (czemu wcześniej nie zauważyłem ich głębi?) spoglądają ciekawsko w moje.

            - Powiedz jeszcze raz to, co na początku.

            - Czyli? – Marszczę brwi.

            - Kiedy cię usłyszałem. Proszę. – Jego twarz przybiera błagalny wygląd.

            - Że twoja walentynka jest idealna – mówię, po czym obserwuję jak niedowierzanie w jego oczach konkuruje z czymś w rodzaju zachwytu.

            - Czyli ty… - nie dokańcza, po prostu patrząc na mnie. Ja śmieję się krótko i spuszczam wzrok.

            - Czy martwy może się zakochać? Chyba tak. – Podnoszę na niego wzrok, a po chwili czuję jego silne ramiona które mnie obejmują i ciepłe wargi naciskające na moje. Mimo zaskoczenia oddaję pocałunek.

            - Jak to możliwe? – zadaje pytanie prosto w moje usta, oddalony ode mnie zaledwie o milimetry. Owiewa mnie jego ciepły oddech.

            - Nie wiem. – Teraz to ja go całuję. Znów czuję, że przechodzą go dreszcze – muszę być naprawdę zimny – ale nie puszcza mnie. Zaciska dłonie na kołnierzu mojej skórzanej kurtki, by przyciągnąć mnie bliżej. Kiedy się od siebie odrywamy, zaczyna się głośno śmiać.

            - Ciekawe, jak to by wyglądało dla osób trzecich – odpowiada na moje nieme pytanie i ja również zaczynam się śmiać.

 

            - Zayn? – zagaja, kiedy później tej nocy siedzimy w milczeniu przy moim grobie. Głowa Nialla spoczywa na moim ramieniu, a moja ręka obejmuje go mocno w pasie.

            - Tak?

            - Czy to znaczy, że teraz będę cię zawsze widział? – pyta. Moje martwe serce zamiera.

            - Nie mam pojęcia – wyduszam z siebie wreszcie. –  Jest tak mało ludzi, którzy potrafią zobaczyć zmarłych… Chciałbym, Nialler. Bardzo.

            Blondyn kiwa głową, a jego włosy łaskoczą moją szyję. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz się rozklei.

            - Hej, nie zaczynaj płakać – mówię, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po ramieniu. – Nawet jak mnie nie będziesz widział, postaram się być przy tobie.

            Niall podnosi głowę z mojego ramienia i patrzy mi w oczy. – Zawsze?

            Ze smutkiem kręcę przecząco głową. – To nie jest już mój świat – wyjaśniam. – Nie mogę być tutaj cały czas.

            - Ale… Ale będziesz tu wieczorami? – Jego głos drży, kiedy o to pyta. Uśmiecham się i składam delikatny pocałunek na jego skroni.

            - Oczywiście. I będziesz mógł mi opowiadać o całym swoim dniu. Nawet jeśli mnie nie będziesz widział, będę tutaj. I pamiętaj, masz być silny, masz być przykładem dla fanek.

            - To brzmi jak pożegnanie – mówi z wyrzutem.

            - Nie chcę się z tobą żegnać.

            - Więc zostań tu ze mną jak najdłużej możesz – prosi, a ja przytulam go mocno moimi martwymi, zimnymi rękami, które nie powinny być cielesne.

            - Zostanę – zapewniam go.

            -  Kocham cię – wyznaje, chowając twarz w zagłębienie między moją szyją a ramieniem. – Tak bardzo, bardzo mocno.

            - Też cię kocham – szepczę w jego włosy. – Tak bardzo, bardzo mocno.


End file.
